


Time Heals All Wounds (5 Drabbles)

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike





	1. Hours

His eyes open to a sight he hadn’t expected.

 

He’s there, across the room, watching him.

 

 _I’m sorry… so sorry…please forgive me…_

 

Words echo through his mind, words he could say, should say – can’t say.

 

Wilson stares at him, hurt, betrayal and anguished grief burning in his dark eyes, glittering with tears. Perhaps those eyes catch the slight motion of House’s lips, the beginnings of apology he can’t quite form – because then, Wilson turns and walks away.

 

For how long, House doesn’t know, but there’s still a chance – still hope.

 

After all – it’s only been hours since he lost her.


	2. Days

Cuddy’s said he can go home, but only if he lets her send a nurse with him.

 

House thinks it’s worth it, just to escape. He can’t stand another awkward visit, another well-intentioned word from someone pretending to care – when the only person he wants to see refuses to come near him.

 

Every now and then he glimpses Wilson through the glass, passing on his way to somewhere else – certainly not there – his eyes averted, walking quickly, disappearing from House’s sight as swiftly as possible. Those rare glimpses are all he sees of Wilson anymore.

 

House never takes his eyes from those glass walls.

 

Now, all that’s left to do is go home – and hope that eventually, when Wilson gets tired of the company of his own loss, he’ll make his way to House’s door.

 

All he needs is a little more time.

 

It’s only been a few short days.


	3. Weeks

The nurse’s last day was yesterday.

 

His first day back is another week away.

 

House wakes up to an empty apartment – and only one person fills his thoughts.

 

Wilson hasn’t been to see him since before she died.

 

House called him a couple of times, right after leaving the hospital. The first time, the call went to voicemail. The second, Wilson picked up – and then hung up without saying a word.

 

From that moment, everything else ceased to matter. Because in that moment, House _knew_.

 

It’s been weeks now, and House can feel himself fading.

 

Weeks – since he lost him.


	4. Months

House does his job – but no more.

 

The jokes at the expense of his staff, the pleasure he once took in the mystery – both have been lost in the midst of his grief. He still saves lives on a regular basis, but secretly, he’s sure a couple were lost that he might not have lost, had he been able to discuss his ideas with Wilson, as before.

 

Wilson grieves for the dead; House grieves for the barely living.

 

The mere thought of his name is enough to make House’s stomach drop, his heart aching with loss.

 

When he hears his door swing open, and turns to tell the intruder to leave – a new kind of ache finds its way in.

 

He’s actually there, meeting House’s eyes with his own gaze full of regret…tenderness…

 

Forgiveness.

 

He can still remember the last time Wilson was willingly within his sight.

 

It’s been months.


	5. Years

A day rarely passes when she doesn’t cross one of their minds – if not both.

 

Wilson still misses her – and House can’t forget the profound effect she had on his life.

 

Her loss almost cost him the best friend he ever had.

 

It started off slow – a stilted conversation here, an awkward attempt at a joke there. Then one Friday night, Wilson just…showed up. It wasn’t easy at first, but gradually became easier.

 

Forgiveness was not a magic word that fixed them overnight. It was a gradual process that quietly happened between them, until one day, both looked back, and neither could remember when exactly it reached its fulfillment.

 

All they knew was that years had passed – years, since they had found each other again.


End file.
